


Two PIrates and a Fairy

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Halloween, Halloween Costumes, House Party, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Tony’s having another Halloween party,and everyone’s invited.





	Two PIrates and a Fairy

You laughed as you twirled in your fairy costume, giggling at your reflection in the mirror of your bedroom. It was nearly Halloween and you were determined to take Bucky to Tony’s famous Halloween Bash at the Tower. The man knew how to throw parties and anyone who didn’t show up in costume never heard the end of it.

“Bucky, come on!” you giggled, twirling around yet again as you looked at your boyfriend’s reflection in the mirror. “Everyone’s going to be there!”

“I doubt Tony would want me at the place.” he grumbled, folding his arms across his chest as he sat on the bed, “Why would he want me there? I killed his parents and many others, Y/N. I don’t deserve to be there.”

“Bucky,” you frowned as you walked over to him. “You know he doesn’t blame you, right? He’s okay with you now. He wants you to attend the party, I promise.”

“Then why isn’t Steve going?” He pouted.

“Who said I wasn’t?” Steve’s voice echoed into the room from the hallway and you perked up. “Hey, Buck, come on, put the pirate outfit on.”

Hiking a brow as he stared at his other lover, Bucky sighed. “What the hell did you get me into, kid?”

“See?” you laughed, bounding over to Steve and kissing his cheek. “Even Steve’s going! Now, come on! Get the pirate outfit on and be my date!”

“I thought I was your date?” Steve smirked and hiked a brow before kissing your lips.

“You both are!” you giggled as Bucky finally resigned and grabbed the pirate costume from the shopping bag by the end of the bed and walking into the bathroom to change.

“You got thirty minutes!” You called over your shoulder as Steve drug you out of the room and into the living room. You quickly ate a brief snack as Steve fed you crackers and cheese, kissing you between every bite.

You couldn’t explain how the two men had captured your heart the way they had, but you didn’t regret it one bit. You loved Bucky and Steve the same, sharing nearly everything together. 

“hmm, I love you.” you smiled at the blonde man as he walked behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist.

“I’m ready.” you heard Bucky grumble as he stopped down the hallway.

“Our handsome grumpy man.” Steve cooed as he walked over to Bucky and straightened the pirate hat on his head before kissing his nose.

“Can we just skip this party?” Bucky whined, placing his head on Steve’s shoulder. “I’d much rather stay at home and not deal with Tony’s posse glaring at me all night,waiting for me to strike out.”

“Bucky,” you sighed, looking at his somber expression. “If you really don’t want to go, then stay here okay? Steve and I will stay for an hour than come home.”

“Yeah,” Steve agreed “We’ll make up some shit about you getting the flu or something and you needed us back here.”

“I love you guys.” Bucky sighed kissing the pair of you lightly before treading back to the bedroom, shoulders slumped.

——–

“You think he’s going to be okay?” Steve asked an hour later as he hands you a martini glass.

“I’m hoping so; he seemed pretty bummed out.” you pouted.

After looking around the room for a moment, Steve faced you again. “I’m going to find Tony and let him know we’re getting out of here. Go grab our jackets?”

You nodded and trod off as Steve mingled in the crowd,searching for the crown that Tony was wearing atop his head. Tony had decided to wear a king’s costume to his party, an image Steve knew Bucky would have died to see. So of course, Steve had sneaked some pictures of the man with his camera phone.

“Tony!” Steve hollered out, waving a hand to gain the man’s attention. “Listen, I’m sorry to be a party pooper, but Y/N and I are going to head out of here; Bucky hasn’t been feeling well the last couple of days.”

Tony looked scandalized. “Then why the hell did you two come along? You should have stayed at home with your partner!” He shook his head. “Go, the party will be fine. Tell Barnes I will send some medicine for him in the morning.”

Steve smiled tightly before dismissing himself from Tony’s side and making his way to the quietness of the hallway, where you were standing with both coats in your hand. “He took the announcement of Bucky’s sickness quite well.”

“SO, I assume Tony really does forgive Bucky?” you asked as Steve took your coat and draped it over your shoulders before doing the same to his own. 

“Yes.” he nodded. “Now, let’s hurry; we’ve kept Bucky waiting long enough.”

“You got that right.” you smirked before jumping onto Steve’s motorcycle and speeding back home to a sleeping Bucky. However,once the two of you had striped out of your costumes and laid on either side of the man, he had stirred awake.

“How was the party?” He asked, wrapping the pair of you in his arms and pulling you close.

“It would have been better if my favorite boyfriend was there.” you teased, kissing him on the nose as Steve rubbed a finger across his cheek.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be; the party was a bore anyway.” Steve waved him off. “Let’s cuddle this night away, shall we?”


End file.
